Live On
by Lizzkaru
Summary: From Naruto Ep. 152/Kisah sederhana antara seorang 'Master' sang jinchuuriki dan seorang murid sang mantan pemilik kekuatan terlarang. Hanya satu dari mereka yang selamat, karena salah satu dari mereka mati.../UtaXHota/My 1st fic UtaHota/RnR?


Fic ini Ren angkat dari episode 152 anime-nya, semoga suka ^^ Maaf kalau jelek dan ancur…

.

.

.

**Live On**

.

Diksi ancur, Typo, Don't like don't read ^^

.

.

.

Pagi itu cerah, semuanya terasa begitu damai dan indah. Akhir misi Naruto dan kawan-kawan antara klan Tsuchigumo selesai juga. Meskipun semalam tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan karena pertarungan dengan Shiranami. Tapi syukurlah, pagi ini benar-benar indah.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih," ucap sang kakek sambil menunduk hormat.

"Jurus terlarang itu memang pergi, tapi sekarang…." Utakata tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, aku piker itu sesuatu yang baik," sambung kakek tua itu, "Sekarang Hotaru-sama tidak akan pernah menjadi target lagi."

Hotaru tersenyum manis.

"Kurasa kau pergi dengan Utakata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bagiku, ada banyak hal yang harus kupelajari. Aku akan diajarkan Master, menjadi shinobi yang mampu menghidupkan kembali klan Tsuchigumo. Dan kembali ke sini."

Utakata yang sedang menyandar badannya di gerbang hanya melirik Hotaru sebentar, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Bukankah itu hebat, 'Master'?" goda Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan cengiran kudanya yang khas.

"Jangan mencoba menjadi lucu," ujar Utakata.

"Then, Hotaru in your hands," ujar Naruto.

"Then, I wish you all good health."

Damai….

.

**.**

.

Hotaru dan Utakata, keduanya berjalan menyusuri hamparan bunga-bunga berwarna kuning yang indah. Senyum Hotaru mengembang di bibirnya.

"Di sinilah aku pertama kali bertemu Anda, bukan, Master?"

Jaraknya tak sampai 1 meter dari saat Hotaru berbicara tadi, Utakata menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah batu besar.

"Hotaru, bisa kau menunggu di sini sebentar?" tanya Utakata.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan menemui Anbu dari Kirigakure, I'm down with running away. Aku akan mendapatkan izin untuk pergi pada perjalanan, pelatihan denganmu," jawab Utakata.

"_Hai'_!" Hotaru tersenyum.

Sayang… andai saja mereka dapat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kemudian. Pasti Utakata tidak akan pergi untuk menemui Anbu dari Kirigakure, dan Hotaru tidak akan membiarkan Utakata untuk pergi menemui Anbu dari Kirigakure. Namun, ini semua sudah menjadi kehendak takdir. Mereka… akan… berpisah….

.

.

.

Gelembung itu melayang, turun, semakin mendekati tangan Hotaru dan pecah seketika.

"No reply, after all. Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Tsurugi?"

Utakata melompat rendah, dari sungai, melewati semak belukar. Dan di balik semak belukar itu, matanya dapat menangkap sebuah topeng Anbu Kirigakure, yang terdapat darah di topeng itu.

Utakata sadar betul, ia dalam bahaya dan dalam pengintaian.

"Rokubi Jinchuriki."

Utakata menoleh. Dilihatnya enam sosok berambut oranye sedang berdiri menatapnya di balik semak-semak dan pepohonan. Sosok yang terlihat tak begitu menyeramkan, namun sepertinya enam sosok ini seperti dewa kematian, yang siap menghabisi nyawanya.

Tegang.

"Apakah kalian yang membunuh Tsurugi?" tanya Utakata.

"Aku membangun dunia. Untuk itu, kau diperlukan. Atau lainnya, Bijuu dalam dirimu," suaranya terdengar mencekat, salah satu dari enam sosok itu berbicara. Yang berambut jabrik.

"So that's how it is."

"Kamu milikku, Rokubi."

Beberapa peluru melayang, siap melewati dan membisanakan Utakata. Utakata berlari. Terdengar beberapa bunyi ledakan kecil, meskipun terdengar kecil, akibatnya akan cukup fatal.

.

**.**

.

Sementara Hotaru? Gadis manis itu sedang duduk di atas batu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Matanya menatap bunga-bunga indah. Ia tersenyum. Namun firasat buruk menghantuinya, meskipun berusaha ia sembunyikan.

.

**.**

.

Asap mengepul yang berwarna hitam terlihat jelas.

Sebuah batu kerikil kecil jatuh, menimpa tanah-tanah yang ditumpuki oleh bebatuan-bebatuan besar. Air sungai yang awalnya jernih kini menjadi butek, mungkin kotoran dari batu-batu itu yang mencemari warna air sungai ini. Meskipun begitu, air sungai itu masih tetap mengalir dengan baik.

Tak sampai 1 meter dari perbatasan pinggir air sungai, Utakata terbaring lemah karena bebatuan-bebatuan besar itu menimpanya.

"Hotaru… Omaewa… Ikido."

Beratus-ratus gelembung-gelembung berterbangan. Melayang-layang di langit….

.

**.**

.

Hotaru, gadis itu berlari-lari kecil di sekitar hamparan bunga-bunga yang indah. Ia melompat-lompat dengan gembira, memutarkan badannya sekena hatinya sehingga rambutnya berkibar, tangannya ia angkat sedikit, hampir sejajar dengan pundaknya. Seperti kapal terbang… mungkin….

Kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tanah, ia mengayun tangannya, menjadi hampir 90◦. Ia bagaikan kupu-kupu yang sedang membuka lebar-lebar sayapnya. Matanya turquoise-nya menatap langit biru yang indah. Dan berjuta-juta gelembung seolah menghujaninya bagaikan badai.

Sebuah gelmbung jatuh tepat di telapak tangannya, Hotaru yang menyadari hal itu langusng menoleh. Ia dapat melihat bayangan wajahnya serta mata turquoise-nya di gelembung itu… Indah….

.

.

**#FIN#**

.

.

.

Kyaaaa! Gaje banget ya diksinya? Ren nekat banget sih publish fic ini di FFN, hehehe….

Ren emang suka sama pair UtakaHota =D

Kritik, saran, dll. Flame diterima dengan senang hati.

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
